sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
OpOrder AAR
Operational Order and After Action Report are IC documents posted on Bboard 39 (+help bbpost) for New Republic Forces. They may be used by other forces, naturally. The Five-Paragraph Operational Order, or OpOrder, is the military standard for conducting any coordinate military Operation. Though it varies from author to author, and may be shortened or lengthened as time permits. Though some leaders insist on having technically perfect Operations Orders, in combat actions or due to lack of time, the OpOrder may be shortened to merely the five main paragraphs without all of the sub-headers. Operation Name- The Name of the Operation OPERATIONS ORDER: ' 1. SITUATION:' :::A. ENEMY: - Details out the enemy forces present. This should include numbers of enemy personnel, supplementary vehicles and equipment. If possible, information about unit affiliation and morale should be included. :::B. FRIENDLY: - Obviously, the friendly forces conducting the operation and in the area. Neutral forces should be mentioned here, along with what conditions might imply their allegiance to you or the enemy. :::C. ATTACHMENTS/DETACHMENTS: - Any units from other portions of higher command or alternate agencies assigned to the unit for the purposes of this mission, or any members of included units who are not available for the operation. 2. MISSION: :::A. MISSION STATEMENT: This is conducted in two parts. One should contain the higher commander's overall intent for the strategy that this operation is a part of. Generally speaking, the commander's intent is to win the battle/war, and all operations should be in support of that. The second part of the Mission statement is the specific goal of this Operation, such as ambushing a convoy or attacking an emplacement. :::B. The five W's: W'ho, '''W'hat, 'W'hen, 'W'here, and 'W'hy. 'W'ho, will be involved in doing 'W'hat to whom else 'W'hen this time arrives 'W'here this place is and 'W'hy. :::C. Task and Purpose. Simply, you are restating in layman's terms what this unit's precise tasking is and what goals, primary, secondary, tertiary and of opportunity, you are trying to accomplish. '''3. EXECUTION: :::A. CONCEPT OF OPERATIONS: :::::This details out chronologically and simultaneously what each supporting unit is tasked out to accomplish. The signer of the OpOrder only tasks out his immediately subordinate units, unless he specifically requires personnel to support the mission. Battalion commanders task Company Commanders- COs task Platoon leaders- etc. etc. This is where detail and specific statements are useful. The more detail in the third paragraph, the more efficiently an operation can be conducted. :::B. TASK ASSIGNMENTS: :::::Units specifically tasked with something are given this job clearly here. Again, commanders only task immediately subordinate units, and allow those commanders to task out specific soldiers to accomplish tasks. :::C. COORDINATING INSTRUCTIONS: :::::The last paragraph in the execution section contains coordinating instructions for two or more elements of the task organization. Typically, such instructions might include boundaries, objectives, beaches, lines of departure, time and direction of attack, and other specifics needed to coordinate the activities of different task elements. Other information is also included, such as reporting instructions, anticipated time of execution (D-day and H-hour), and when the order becomes effective for planning and/or execution. 4. ADMINISTRATION AND LOGISTICS: :::State administrative and logistics arrangements applicable to the operation. Summarize the overall operation from the combat service and combat service support perspectives. List materiel and services for supply, maintenance, transportation, and construction, and allocation of labor for logistics purposes. Provide for medevac. List unit strengths, replacements, and personnel policies and procedures. Describe control of civil population, refugees, and other relevant civil affairs matters. In many cases, reference to administration and logistics policies and procedures in an existing plan as amended by the OPORD will suffice. 5. COMMAND AND SIGNAL: :::Include signal, recognition, and identification instructions; electronic policy; headquarters locations and movements; code words; code names and liaison. :::A. Command, Control, and Communications. Give information about pertinent command, control, and communications nets; operating procedures; recognition and identification procedures; electronic emission constraints; and so on. A separate annex may be required, or reference to an existing plan may be made. :::B. Command. Joint operations can have complex command relationships. Joint OPORDs must be specific concerning these arrangements, including shifts that may take place as the operation progresses from one phase to the next. Clearly state all command relationships. Include command posts, alternate command posts. flagships, and alternate flagships along with their times of activation and deactivation. Commander's Name Rank Unit Affiliation AAR: After Action Report Following any operation or action, unit commanders are required to submit an After Action Report. This short document spells out for Higher Headquarters the critical details of the engagement. It is a short and simple document, but important for not only keep HHQ informed, but improving on combat methods and preventing the past from repeating itself. 1. UNIT INFORMATION :::Details out all units involved in combat. Precedence is given first to Operational Unit, then to detachments, then to friendly personnel, neutral personnel, and then enemy personnel. Numbers and unit designators should be supplied when possible. 2. RELEVANT DATES :::(IC Date, IC Year ABY) OOC Date, XX/XX/XX (Day/Month/Year) 3. MISSION :::If in regards to a designated mission or operation, place the mission paragraph from the OpOrder in here, or relay commander's intent. 4. PRIMARY SUPERVISOR :::Officer in Charge (OIC) of primary unit, OICs for special units. 5. ACTIONS :::Concise but thorough summation of the events that occured immediately before, during, and after the operation. 6. COMMENTS :::The writer of the AAR can use this area to submit recommendations to HHQ regarding TACSOP (tactical Standard Operating Procedures), remark on distinguished successes or failures, and make any other pertinent suggestions he or she finds necessary. 7. INTEL :::Any pertinent intelligence or reconnaissance data gathered during this operation belongs here. Useful information follows the SALUTE format- Size, Activity, Location, Uniform, Time, and Equipment. 8. BDA (BATTLE DAMAGE ASSESSMENT) :::Assesses operational success- in support of higher command's goals- and mission success- did the mission itself succeed or not, relative to accomplishing mission objectives. Casualties and fatalities are listed here, along with any losses of materiel. Casualty figures for enemy and neutral personnel, when known, should go here. Category:Guides